Reawakening
by Vetto
Summary: The Hq Is Under Attck and the Mavirck Mist time gorw closer till he is awake


The Reawaking

There was a attack under the Hunter HQ the biggest ever the Mavrick attack would not stop many innocent Repliod's were dead and a good number of Hunter were to at the battle field X was seen take down a couple while Zero slashed throe 1 pull his blade out he turned to X "THERE JUST NO END TO THESE GUYS!" X flip back and bright his buster up fire a hole into a Mavrick head " We go to keep fight if the break thro are defense the Hq will be vulnerable and many will die!" One black and red Mavrick jump up. He looked much like a lion as his black main flowed when he was in the air. He ran past X and Zero his speed leave a trail of duster behind him. He was running at the Hq killing people in his way as he ran in he was stopped by a group of Hunter he smiled "BE GONE FOOLS!" He raised his hand and a huge rush of magma raised form the ground killing them all leavening a huge melted hole in the ground some of it meatielid together with the dead hunter he ran thou the magma feeling no pain he looked around growling "Were is that damn room!" He looked at the satires see more hunter rush down at him. He then looked up and he jump start up go throe the ceiling to the other floor then he turned see a room guard by 2 gun turrets that fired at him he quick dodged the shots as he ran toward the wall and then jump onto it. He ran across the wall slashing the 2 gun turrets down as he stood at the door he smiles "Time to let Him out" he pulled his fist back and punched the door down the door going fly into a wall leave a dent in the wall. He looked around notice a saber on the wall he grabbed then turn seeing a black capsules wires were running in and out of it. The red glass covered what was inside it "ahh there you are" He walked to the panel press a few buttons then a big black button. The Room lights began to fire up glowing. Then the room went pith black as if the capsule was take the light away a red visor could be seen in the capsules. The light in the room retuned but the capsules didn't open the black Mavrick stood their wonder went wrong " Is that it? ALL THIS WORK FOR A….." before he could finish a hand came fly form the glass of the capsule make a fist. The black Mavrick jump back seeing what was going on. As anther fist come fly form the glass the drew back and a buster charge could be herd as the black blast is seen and the glass go fly every where the black Mavrick covered his face form it " Ahh Mist you awake" Mist rose form the capsules looking around he then turned to the black Mavrick "Who are you and why have you re awaken me?" The Black Mavrick extends his arm with the saber in his hand "They Call me Night Lash" Mist blinked realizing that his old saber was in his hand. He took it put it up and look at night lash and shuck his hand "Thank you for bring me online" blast can be herd as they both ducked out of the way night lash growled "Thank me latter were not out yet!" he then look at mist watch him walk forward let the blast hit him they didn't look to phase him in the least. He grabbed one of the hunter by the neck and throe him into the rest he then round house kicked another into a wall and hit one right n the face with his fist night lash just blinked "…you..didn't..even. Use.. Your.. Saber…" Mist turned as he look at night lash "Are we going to go or would you like to be put in a capsule?" Night lash shuck his head as he nodded and ran to the hole he made and jump down. Mist followed behind him but stop hearing a growl he made a fist turning. He saw him the one Hunter he hated greatly he saw his metallic red body his claw glowing with there energy. His snout growling and his golden hair he look at mist "YOU Stop there. I defected you once it wont be that hard to get you back in that capsule!" mist made a fist look at him "No you wont Bludd! *bludd took a step back growling "How did you know my name I defected you to fast for you to know it" night lash jump back up form the hole "MIST LET GO NOW! ARE FROCES ARE DRAWING BACK!" mist turned and nodded he throw a grenade fill the room with black mist as he and night lash jump down the hole and ran toward the battle felid night lash was killing a lot of Hunter while for some reason Mist was just Koing them the finally made it clear of the Hq and into the forest Night lashed smiled "Welcome back to the maverick's mist" mist didn't answer he just looked at the battle field make a fist he turn look at him " … let just head back" he began to walk off to Mavrick Hq.


End file.
